Glamour
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Sasuke uses Sakura for his own good to become a film star. Soon Sakura learns about it and confronts him only to be told bitterly that he used her. Now she is out for revenge. She will try to become the best actress from a little help from a blonde until the fateful day when she has her revenge. But will the revenge go as planned or will she give in to Sasuke for the second time?


**Glamour**

Sakura Haruno wants to be an actress. That had been her dream since that fateful day. It all started since she first met Sasuke Uchiha.

They were childhood 'friends'. She had developed feelings for him over the years.

It all started when they turned 15, soon to be sixteen. It was their last year before college.

Sakura came from a poor family, her dad had left them when she was a kid. Soon after, her mother left her when she was six and married another guy and moved to USA.

She was all alone. No parents. At least Sasuke's wealthy parents were generous to adopt her and raise as their own. She will forever be grateful to them, regardless how much she despise Sasuke now.

Yes she hated Sasuke.

It was the day of their ending ceremony of school.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, why did you call me out at this time?" Sakura asked. She slightly blushed seeing his face under the moon light._

 _"_ _Sakura, I am leaving."_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"_ _Will you come with me? To Tokyo."_

 ** _(END of FLASHBACK)_**

That was the day when Sakura had run away with Sasuke to Tokyo. His parents were opposed to him entering the Show biz and wanted to settle down in the town and take after his dad's business. But he had dreams that he would fulfil.

Sakura had no second thought and agreed to go Tokyo with him.

Since then Sakura had worked her ass off to support his needs. She dropped out from school and worked as hard as she could so she could pay the rent where Sasuke and she lived.

Days turned into months and soon tuned into an year when Sasuke finally had turned to be the youngest new sensation in acting industry. His looks alone took him far.

She was really happy that he had finally fulfilled his dreams. But the more he go popular, the colder he became towards her. She thought it was just because of work pressure. She never blamed him for anything, until that day.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"_ _Umm… Sasuke Uchiha has a delivery pizza for him." Sakura worked for the pizza delivery and thought it would be a good idea to meet Sasuke in this way. Because he had never invited her to his acting industry so there was no way that the guards would let her meet him. Also lately whenever she called him, it always went to voicemail._

 _"_ _For Sasuke-san?"_

 _"_ _Hey let me take the pizza for him!"_

 _"_ _No let me do it!"_

 _Soon a mob of girls were rushing towards her._

 _The guard quickly let her in and closed the gates._

 _'_ _Victory! Cha!' She inwardly laughed with an evil smirk._

 _'_ _I wanna see his surprised face when he sees me!' She stopped as soon as he heard Sasuke's voice coming from one of the rooms._

 _She was about to knock until she heard what they were talking about._

 _"_ _Sakura was it? Can't you tell her that you want to move to your own house now that you are a star?"_

 _"_ _Oh her? Yea I will tell her, it's no big deal." Sasuke replied to a feminine voice._

 _Sakura slightly frowned from hearing that._

 _"_ _Oh? You make it sound like she is a maid and now you don't need her anymore."_

 _"_ _Well it's exactly as it sounds. After all she is my maid. Like she always cleans the rooms, prepares food for me. Why else you think I told her to come with me in Tokyo? I am destined for success, no way I was going to work a part time job to rent a house or buy food! Since my stupid dad decided to not send me any money if I had left the house… gosh she had been such a help." Sasuke laughed hysterically._

 _Sakura dropped the pizza pack as she stared blankly at the empty door._

 _Soon the door opened as she came face to face with a pretty women._

 _"_ _Oh the delivery girl?"_

 _Sakura was too shocked to move until Sasuke approached her._

 _"_ _Who is it manager-san? Oh.." Sasuke stopped. "What are you doing here?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Hello?"_

 _…_

 _"_ _Oi-"_

 _"_ _Was it true?... was the only reason you invited me with you was because you thought of me as a maid?" She looked at him helplessly as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Please give any excuse.. I will believe you… a-anything you say…I"_

 _"_ _It's exactly what you heard. It's all true. Why else would I invite a boring plain looking girl like you with me? Did you perhaps thought I loved you? HAHA!" Sasuke laughed endlessly. "It's hilarious if you thought that!"_

 _Sakura couldn't believe he was saying that. Her perfect image of a Prince, Sasuke Uchiha, was saying all this mean things to her. She tried to find any signs of lie in it… but she couldn't. He was serious about what he was saying._

 _"_ _Oh…" She finally spoke in a low tone as she looked down, her hair making shade on her face._

 _"_ _Oh? Is that all? Well then leave, your presence is making me laugh, that's so out of my character. Guards, throw this crazy girl out of this building."_

 _Sakura flinched her fist._

 _Soon two guards came and pulled her by the wrist. She snatched her hand and turned her heels._

 _"_ _Was I just a stepping rock for you?" Sakura asked, the final bit of any emotion poured in them._

 _"_ _Yea exactly. Just a convenience. Now get out of here."_

 _…_

 _"_ _You will pay for this Uchiha Sasuke." She glared at him, all her emotion turning to pure hatred, anger and vengeance._

 _"_ _Oh? How is a plain boring looking girl like you going to achieve that? To make me pay for this, you have to come to my level first. I don't see you getting anywhere near the awesome me. You are a joke Sakura, get out of here."_

 _…_

 _Sakura just looked down and walked outside the agency. No she wasn't heartbroken. The fierce look on her face was enough._

 ** _(END of FLASHBACK)_**

"300 for dying your hair pink… 200 for makeups and eyelashes 50… that will be 550 dollars."

Sakura paid the money. "Keep the change." She smiled as she stepped outside the parlour.

Her long black hair was cut short to shoulder length. She dyed her hair pink and made a complete makeover.

"Now that I don't have to pay for that jerk's expensive apartment, I got a lot of money. Welcome new me!" She laughed.

…

Tears began to fall from her eyes soon after.

"Ah… why am I crying…" She tried to wipe her tears off before putting on her fighting face.

"First thing first… I need to decide to find an Agency.. hm.. let's see." She tried to think of something but realized she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Ah! I can't believe this! I spent all this money to change my appearance and I don't even know where to go to start acting! Gahh!" She pulled her own hair in frustration. "It's all that jerk's fault! Gosh I can't wait to see his face when I become a greater star than him!"

She pictured herself standing on top of a throne as Sasuke kissed her feet.

"Oh I was so sorry to dump you Sakura-hime! Please forgive me!"

Sakura nodded vigorously with a smile. "Hm hm…. LIKE HELL!" Her day dream soon vanished as she walked aimlessly with a nasty look on her face. "Gosh he pisses me off!"

"Huh? What's going on there?" She asked herself seeing a mob of crowd gathered around the corner.

"Oh it looks like Naruto Uzumaki has come back." A random guy answered.

"Naruto who?" Sakura asked?  
"You don't know the famous Singer Naruto Uzumaki? You must be living under the rock little miss."

A tick mark appeared on her head as the man passed her. 'Who the hell is lil miss! I am not that short! And sorry for not knowing all these since I was too busy in work to look after that rich jerk!' She fumed.

She glared towards the crowd where the man had gone and soon her eyes met with a blonde guy with azure blue eyes. He smiled at her, catching her off-guard.

Sakura stuck her tongue angrily before turning her heels. "Stupid jerk smiling at me so friendly. I don't know him!"

She walked a good few hours after getting some direction and to her annoyance, she was standing on the same place she was before. She hadn't noticed an Agency was right in front of her.

'Well not my fault, the crowd was gathered there like hungry dogs.' She took a deep breath before activating her ninja powers.

She slowly.. slowly… ever so slowly passed the guards and entered the agency. She knew you needed an appointment, but hell to that! She didn't have time to wait a month for that!

She walked to the reception and plastered a friendly smile. "Hi, can I meet the director here? I want to join the agency."

"Huh? You have an appointment?"

…

'Busted…'

"Uh yea um.. you see.. I lost it." She lied as she scratched her hair.

"Oh it's fine, just give me your name and DoB and I will find it for you." The receptionist smiled at her as Sakura down casted. She was done for.

"Hey Tsunami, can you cancel the show for tomorrow? I am no feeling well."

Sakura looked on her side and could see the same blonde boy that she had met earlier.

"You!" She yelled out loud.

"Hm?" He looked at her. "Oh you are the girl with the weird hair." He smiled.

Sakura looked at him incredulously. So that's why he was smiling at her earlier?!

"Oh Naruto-san you know her?" The receptionist asked politely.

Sakura then glared at the blonde receptionist. "No way I would know this arrogant jerk!"

The receptionist sweat dropped and slightly back off, sensing the threatening aura that was coming for her. It almost screamed 'I will curse you bitch… I will curse your decedents… muhahaah'

Naruto soon burst out laughed. "Haha, you are not just obnoxious pink hair, but funny and obnoxious too."

"Why you!" She soon stopped as her eyes fell on a poster behind him. She had her mouth open when she read the name. 'N.a.r.u.t.o… Uzumaki..' She paled down. He was the same Naruto that guy was talking about. Now it all made sense. She had just acted badly with him, now her chances to join this agency was null. She went back to her depressed mode.

"Oi? What's wrong? Earth to pink head."

"Who are you calling pink head you blonde bimbo!" Sakura flared and quickly shut her mouth with her hand as everyone was looking at her in shock.

Naruto laughed out loud easing the tension. "Gosh you are funny. What's your name?"

…

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows with a puff of her cheek. "Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura huh? Nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

 **(THE END)**

Author's Note: Yeah it's highly influenced from _that_ anime.

 **So should I continue? Any thoughts? Let me know!**


End file.
